The Warrior Cats 8
by flash6004
Summary: When Boo and Puss go missing, Flash and the crew must find them. So sorry! I am so freckin sorry that I must end this series, but I have an idea for a new one. Two tails up.


**The Warrior Cats Show!**

_**Narrator: Please welcome your host Flash! **_

_**Flash: HULLO! **_

_**The crew, interns, and medicine cat walk in.**_

**Nightblossom: Have you seen Puss around?**

**Flash: No. Have you seen Boo?**

**The Crew: No.**

**Flash: Well, today then we'll go on a hunt for them! **

**Sloefur: Seems like fun! **

**Flash: Kay… hmmm. Nightblossom, you take Arabella, Cash, Ninja-Kitty, and Rainwillow to search for Puss. I'll take Sloefur and Smokefang.**

_**AND SO… (FLASH TEAM)**_

**Flash: StarClan, this mountain is high!**

**Smokefang: Why are we climbing the Mountain again?**

**Sloefur: You're an idiot. REPEATING: "We need to find Boo, and Boo loves heights. Plus the Tribe of Rushing Water made a restaurant that we wanna try.**

_**They climb for a bit. **_

**Flash: This is too hard!**

**Sloefur: *narrowing her eyes at Smokefang* You thinking what I'm thinking. **

**Flash's Thoughts: Chicken wings are spicy.**

**Flash: Yep.**

_**IN THE RIVERCLAN TERRITORIES… (NIGHTBLOSSOM TEAM)**_

**Nightblossom: This is taking forever! Rainwillow, aren't you from RiverClan?**

**Rainwillow: You betcha.**

**Nightblossom: So you know the best places to fish. *wail* Oh, Puss loved fish. **

**Rainwillow: Follow me. **

_**FLASH TEAM**_

**Sloefur: StarClan, Smokefang! Your back's so sweaty… I'm starting to slip off!**

_**Sloefur and Flash were making Smokefang carry them.**_

**Smokefang: Well, sorry!**

**Flash: You'd better be. I just washed this fur and now I smell like you!**

**Smokefang: *grunt* I don't see how that's a bad thing *he shows her a grin***

_**Flash slaps him.**_

**Sloefur: Focus, Smokefang.**

**Smokefang: Fine, I'll focus. **

_**Smokefang climbs higher. Suddenly, there is a pale gray tabby standing on top of a boulder ahead of them.**_

**Tabby: Hello! I am Gray Sky Before Dawn, and I'll show you your table.**

**Smokefang: Wait: are we at the Mountaintop Restaurant? **

**Gray: I see you've heard of us.**

**Smokefang: YEAH! My cousin Night Of No Stars works here. **

**Gray: Night has mentioned you… you're Smokefang, right? And the flecked she-cat beside you is Sloefur. And the flame-colored she-cat is…?**

**Flash: I'm Flash.**

**Gray: Sorry.**

_**He leads them to a table.**_

**Smokefang: Whoa- there are a lot of fine-looking she-cats here…**

**Flash: Smokefang, shut up.**

**Smokefang: Whatever. **

_**Suddenly a gray she-cat walked over, pen and paper in her paw. **_

**Server: Hallo. I'm Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain, or Pebble. I'll be your server. Can I start you off with a drink?Flash: *apparently taking everybody's orders* I'll have a Dr. Spesi, my friend here will take a Mountain Dew, and Smokefang will take a water.**

**Pebble: *scribbling the orders* Anything else?**

**Flash: No. **

_**Pebble exits, murmuring to herself why she had this job.**_

**Sloefur: That was awkward.**

**Smokefang: I don't want a water! I want a liquid catnip!**

**Flash: No way.**

**Sloefur: Hey, look. Its raining.**

**Flash: Poor Nightblossom and the patrol.**

**Smokefang: Yeah. They're probably soaked.**

_**NIGHTBLOSSOM TEAM**_

**Nightblossom: Hey, look. I think I see a RiverClan cat! *she points at a catlike shape sitting over the edge of the river***

_**They dash towards it. **_

**Nightblossom: PUSS! **

**Puss: Nightblossom! *he runs towards her and hugs her***

**Cash: Why are you in RiverClan territory?**

**Puss: For today's bit, Flash told me to go and get some salmon. **

**Arabella: *shaking her head* I don't even wanna know why.**

**Nightblossom: Cash, poof us back to the studio.**

_**FLASH TEAM**_

***SCREAM***

**Flash: What was that?**

**Smokefang: Sounded like it was coming from outside.**

**Sloefur: Flash is the wizard. She should go first.**

_**They carefully walk outside, and see a familiar black-and-white tom turning cats into pineapples or ducks.**_

**Flash: Boo! **

**Boo: *sees her and hangs his head* Are you going to banish me from the show? *wail* **

**Flash: *hugs him* No way! You showed courage and bravery for disappearing behind my back. Plus, you finally turned a cat into a pineapple!**

**Boo: That's good?**

**Flash: Yep.**

**Smokefang: I don't mean to interrupt this "touching" moment, but can we wrap this up?Flash: Ok. Studio-ess, come-ess! **

_**And they poof back to the studio. **_

**^.^ THE END ^.^**

_**I have some terrible news. This is my last Warrior Cat Show. But, that is because I am starting a new series. If you loved this, give me a couple of days as I create the newest series of mine. Peace Out! **_


End file.
